Digimon: Digital Monsters
| image = | format = | running time = 30 min. | genre = | rating = | country = Japan/USA | network = FOX Kids (S1-3) UPN (S4) Toon Disney (S5) Nickelodeon (S6) | seasons = 9 | number of episodes = 384+ | production company = Toei Animation | executive producers = | producers = | principal cast = | 1st = March 7th, 1999 Japanese premiere. August 14th, 1999 U.S. premiere. | last = }} Digimon: Digital Monsters is a Japanese animated children's television series of the action and adventure genres. The series was produced by Toei Animation and aired for six seasons, totaling 253 single episodes, as well as 8 television movies. Seasons one through three aired on FOX Kids in the United States from 1999 to 2002, while season four aired on UPN. Season five aired on Toon Disney (Jetix) and was given the subtitle "Data Squad: Digimon Savers". The show continued in 2010 under the name "Fusion: Digimon Xross Wars". The premise of the series involves a group of young adventurers who travel to a digital world where they partner up with animated avatars known as Digimon. Episodes Adventure Adventure 02 Tamers Frontier Data Squad Fusion Hunters Adventure tri. Universe Full Cast Series Directed by Yukio Kaizawa ... (100 episodes, 2001-2003) Hiroyuki Kakudo ... (70 episodes, 1999-2003) Chiaki Konaka ... (57 episodes, 2000-2002) Takenori Kawada ... (28 episodes, 1999-2003) Hiroki Shibata ... (27 episodes, 1999-2003) Takahiro Imamura ... (10 episodes, 1999-2003) Tetsuo Imazawa ... (9 episodes, 1999-2000) Mamoru Hosoda ... (7 episodes, 1999-2001) Takao Yoshizawa ... (7 episodes, 2002-2003) Wendee Lee ... (6 episodes, 2001) Jeff Nimoy ... (6 episodes, 2001) Michael Sorich ... (6 episodes, 2001) Shigeyasu Yamauchi ... (6 episodes, 2001) Tetsuji Nakamura ... (4 episodes, 2002-2003) Kimitoshi Chioka ... (3 episodes, 2003) Harume Kosaka ... (1 episode, 1999) Series Writing Credits Akiyoshi Hongo ... (204 episodes, 1999-2003) Bob Buchholz ... (58 episodes, 1999-2001) Jeff Nimoy ... (58 episodes, 1999-2001) Seth Walther ... (40 episodes, 2000-2003) Hiro Masaki ... (23 episodes, 1999-2002) Rebecca Forstadt ... (22 episodes, 1999-2002) John Ludin ... (22 episodes, 1999-2000) Steve Blum ... (20 episodes, 2001-2003) Terri-Lei O'Malley ... (20 episodes, 2001-2003) Adele Lim ... (20 episodes, 2001-2002) Atsushi Maekawa ... (18 episodes, 1999-2000) Chiaki Konaka ... (17 episodes, 2000-2002) Genki Yoshimura ... (16 episodes, 1999-2002) Sukehiro Tomita ... (15 episodes, 2002-2003) Ardwight Chamberlain ... (14 episodes, 1999-2000) Michael Sorich ... (13 episodes, 2000-2003) Yoshio Urasawa ... (12 episodes, 1999-2000) Akatsuki Yamatoya ... (12 episodes, 1999-2000) Satoru Nishizono ... (11 episodes, 1999-2000) Reiko Yoshida ... (9 episodes, 1999-2001) Craig Doyle ... (8 episodes, 2000-2001) Michael McConnohie ... (7 episodes, 1999-2001) Mark Ryan ... (7 episodes, 1999-2000) Dave Wittenberg ... (7 episodes, 2002-2003) Sean Abley ... (5 episodes, 1999-2000) J.M. Morris ... (4 episodes, 1999) Dayna Barron ... (3 episodes, 1999) Alan Smith ... (3 episodes, 2001) Mike Reynolds ... (2 episodes, 1999) Charlotte Fullerton ... (2 episodes, 2000-2001) Mary Elizabeth McGlynn ... (2 episodes, 2001) Eddie Leiner ... (1 episode, 1999) Mike Reynolds ... (1 episode, 1999) Steve Rollman ... (1 episode, 2000) Chris Weber ... (1 episode, 2001) Karen Willson ... (1 episode, 2001) Steve Blum ... J.P. Shibayama / ... (139 episodes, 2000-2003) Tifanie Christun ... Yolei Inoue / ... (130 episodes, 1999-2003) Mona Marshall ... Izzy Izumi / ... (129 episodes, 1999-2003) Derek Stephen Prince Veemon / ... (129 episodes, 1999-2003) Philece Sampler ... Mimi Tachikawa / ... (120 episodes, 1999-2003) Brianne Brozey aka Brianne Siddall ... Tommy Himi / ... (118 episodes, 1999-2003) Michael Reisz ... Matt Ishida / ... (113 episodes, 1999-2003) Mari Devon ... Renamon / ... (107 episodes, 1999-2003) Brian Donovan ... Narrator / ... (102 episodes, 2000-2003) Brian Beacock ... Bokomon / ... (100 episodes, 2001-2003) Tom Fahn ... Agumon / ... (99 episodes, 1999-2003) Michael Sorich ... Neemon / ... (97 episodes, 1999-2003) Wendee Lee ... T.K. Takaishi / ... (92 episodes, 1999-2003) Melissa Fahn ... Rika Nonaka / ... (91 episodes, 2001-2003) Laura Summer ... Patamon / ... (86 episodes, 1999-2001) Kirk Thornton ... Gabumon / ... (86 episodes, 1999-2003) Dave Wittenberg ... Henry Wong / ... (84 episodes, 2001-2003) Paul St. Peter ... Wormmon / ... (82 episodes, 1999-2003) Lara Jill Miller ... Kari Kamiya / ... (80 episodes, 1999-2002) Joshua Seth ... Tai Kamiya / ... (78 episodes, 1999-2003) R. Martin Klein ... Gomamon / ... (77 episodes, 1999-2003) Doug Erholtz ... T.K. Takaishi / ... (76 episodes, 1999-2001) Dave Mallow Angemon / ... (75 episodes, 1999-2003) Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Digivolution Voice / ... (74 episodes, 2000-2003) Edie Mirman ... Gatomon / ... (70 episodes, 1999-2001) Bridget Hoffman ... Jeri Katou / ... (69 episodes, 2001-2003) Peggy O'Neal ... Suzie Wong / ... (67 episodes, 2000-2003) Michelle Ruff ... Zoe Orimoto / ... (65 episodes, 2002-2003) Steve Staley ... Koji Minamoto / ... (63 episodes, 2000-2003) Neil Kaplan ... Hawkmon / ... (61 episodes, 2000-2003) Michael Lindsay ... Joe Kido / ... (60 episodes, 1999-2001) Jeff Nimoy ... Tentomon / ... (56 episodes, 1999-2001) Colleen O'Shaughnessey ... Sora Takenouchi (53 episodes, 1999-2001) Brad MacDonald ... Kazu Shioda / ... (47 episodes, 2001-2003) Robert Axelrod Armadillomon / ... (45 episodes, 1999-2001) Anna Garduno ... Palmon / ... (43 episodes, 1999-2001) Crispin Freeman ... Koichi Kimura / ... (uncredited) (31 episodes, 2002-2003) Richard Cansino ... Guardromon / ... (25 episodes, 1999-2003) Dina Sherman ... Chibomon / ... (11 episodes, 2000-2003) Steve Mackall ... Fox Kids' Digimon Announcer (1999-2002) (unknown episodes) Tom Wyner ... Narrator / ... (uncredited) (65 episodes, 1999-2003) Melodee Spevack ... Birdramon / ... (uncredited) (47 episodes, 1999-2003) Dorothy Elias-Fahn aka Dorothy Melendrez ... Yuuko Kamiya / ... (uncredited) (46 episodes, 1999-2003) Jamieson Price ... Janyu Wong / ... (uncredited) (41 episodes, 2000-2003) Richard Epcar Myotismon / ... (uncredited) (39 episodes, 1999-2003) Bob Papenbrook ... Tadashi Katou / ... (uncredited) (35 episodes, 1999-2003) Lex Lang ... WarGreymon / ... (uncredited) (35 episodes, 1999-2002) Dan Lorge ... Gazimon / ... (uncredited) (29 episodes, 1999-2003) Barbara Goodson ... Seiko Hata / ... (uncredited) (26 episodes, 2000-2002) David Lodge ... Puppetmon / ... (uncredited) (17 episodes, 2000-2001) David Greenlee ... Hiroaki Ishida (uncredited) (16 episodes, 2000-2001) Joe Ochman ... Makuramon / ... (uncredited) (16 episodes, 2001-2003) Beau Billingslea Ogremon / ... (uncredited) (15 episodes, 1999-2003) Joseph Pilato ... MetalGreymon (uncredited) (14 episodes, 1999-2001) Mike Reynolds ... Gennai (uncredited) (13 episodes, 1999-2001) Michael McConnohie Azulongmon / ... (uncredited) (13 episodes, 2000-2003) Daran Norris ... Mercurymon / ... (uncredited) (12 episodes, 2002-2003) Peter Spellos ... Whamon / ... (uncredited) (11 episodes, 1999-2002) Elizabeth Rice ... Toshiko Takenouchi / ... (uncredited) (10 episodes, 1999-2001) Bob Glouberman Gorou 'Shibumi' Mizuno (uncredited) (10 episodes, 2002) Bob Buchholz ... Mr. Fujiyama / ... (uncredited) (9 episodes, 1999-2001) Frank Catalano ... Mr. Ichijouji (uncredited) (8 episodes, 2000-2001) Dan Woren ... Keisuke Tachikawa / ... (uncredited) (7 episodes, 1999-2002) Dave 'Chewie' Guerrie ... Machinedramon / ... (uncredited) (7 episodes, 2000-2001) Rebecca Forstadt ... Ai (uncredited) (7 episodes, 2001-2002) Tony Pope ... Zhuqiaomon (uncredited) (6 episodes, 2002) Julie Maddalena ... Satoe Tachikawa (uncredited) (5 episodes, 2000-2001) Bill Capizzi Frigimon (uncredited) (4 episodes, 1999-2000) Steve Kramer ... Baihumon / ... (uncredited) (4 episodes, 2002-2003) Jonathan Fahn ... Middle Poi Brother / ... (uncredited) (3 episodes, 2000-2001) Eddie Frierson Datamon (uncredited) (2 episodes, 1999) Tom Gibis ... Michael Barton (uncredited) (2 episodes, 2000-2001) Joey D'Auria ... Burgermon / ... (uncredited) (2 episodes, 2002) Jerry Gelb ... Toucanmon (uncredited) (2 episodes, 2002) MJ Lallo ... Koromon (uncredited) (1 episode, 1999) Bill Timoney ... Lord Bakemon (uncredited) (1 episode, 1999) Wally Wingert ... Coco the Photographer (uncredited) (1 episode, 2001) Michael Earl ... Mr. Akiyama (uncredited) (1 episode, 2002) Create a character page for: Tommy Himi Narrator Neemon Digivolution Voice Koji Minamoto Koichi Kimura Chibomon Fox Kids' Digimon Announcer (1999-2002) Narrator Tadashi Katou Seiko Hata Mr. Fujiyama Ai Middle Poi Brother Burgermon Coco the Photographer Mr. Akiyama Create » ? Series Produced by Daisuke Kawakami ... producer: Fuji TV (204 episodes, 1999-2003) Kyôtarô Kimura ... producer: Yomiko Advertising (204 episodes, 1999-2003) Hiromi Seki ... producer: Toei Animation (204 episodes, 1999-2003) Terri-Lei O'Malley ... producer (155 episodes, 2000-2003) Dana C. Booton ... executive producer (109 episodes, 1999-2003) Eric S. Rollman ... executive producer (57 episodes, 2001-2002) Rita Majkut ... producer (49 episodes, 1999-2000) Series Music by Takanori Arisawa ... (204 episodes, 1999-2003) Deddy Tzur ... (204 episodes, 1999-2003) Paul Gordon ... (155 episodes, 1999-2002) Shuki Levy ... (104 episodes, 1999-2001) Andrew Muson ... (104 episodes, 1999-2001) Haim Saban ... (104 episodes, 1999-2001) Dori Amarilio ... (8 episodes, 2002-2003) Series Film Editing by Kouichi Katagiri ... (105 episodes, 1999-2002) Shawn Logue ... (unknown episodes) Series Casting By Takumi Kohama ... (51 episodes, 2001-2002) Paul Di Franco ... (unknown episodes) Series Art Direction by Yoshito Watanabe ... (103 episodes, 1999-2003) Yukiko Iijima ... (50 episodes, 2000-2001) Series Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Tetsuji Nakamura ... assistant director (18 episodes, 2002) Series Sound Department Mark Ettel ... sound re-recording mixer (185 episodes, 1999-2003) Phillip Raves ... sound effects editor (143 episodes, 2000-2003) Kevin Newson ... adr recordist (135 episodes, 1999-2002) David W. Barr ... adr recordist (53 episodes, 1999-2000) Omie Craden ... adr editor / adr mixer (unknown episodes) Sean Keegan ... adr mixer (unknown episodes) Samuel Libraty ... additional adr recordist (unknown episodes) Series Visual Effects by Shinji Aramaki ... designer: CG (51 episodes, 2001-2002) Series Animation Department Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru ... character designer (204 episodes, 1999-2003) Naoki Miyahara ... chief animation director (54 episodes, 1999-2000) Setsuko Nobuzane ... chief animation director (50 episodes, 2000-2001) Tadayoshi Yamamuro ... chief animation director (49 episodes, 2002-2003) Masahiro Naoi ... animation director (7 episodes, 1999-2000) Yukio Ebisawa ... animation director (6 episodes, 1999-2001) Yoshihiro Takeda ... animation director (6 episodes, 2000-2001) Series Editorial Department Dave 'Chewie' Guerrie ... post-production coordinator (153 episodes, 1999-2002) Series Music Department Jim Wheeler ... music editor (204 episodes, 1999-2003) Juliana Bolden ... music coordinator (152 episodes, 1999-2002) Chris Horvath ... composer: additional music / composer: theme music (48 episodes, 2002-2003) Andrew Muson ... music supervisor (10 episodes, 1999) Barry Kolsky ... music supervisor (unknown episodes) Michael Rubino ... music editor (unknown episodes) Series Other crew Bob Buchholz ... voice director (unknown episodes) Jeff Nimoy ... voice director (unknown episodes) Notes & Trivia See also External Links * * * Digimon: Digital Monsters at Wikipedia * * * * * Digimon: Digital Monsters at the Digimon Wiki References ---- Category:Programs Category:UPN Category:Jetix Category:Toon Disney Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nick Toons Category:Toei Animation Category:Fox Kids Category:1990s/Programs Category:1999/Premieres Category:2000s/Programs Category:2003/Cancellations Category:Infobox info needed Category:Data Squad: Digimon Savers Category:Digimon Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Category:John phillips